Duncan and Gwen, love is strong
by The Ram 94
Summary: Duncan and Gwen face perils and trials in their relationship, trying to keep it going. Find out if it survives in my final ever story.


Duncan walked into the kitchen and looked down on Gwen. She was kneeling naked except for a pair of panties, on a bunch of rice, as she had been for the last hour. Some would call this horrible, but those people didn't know Gwen like he did. Inside her panties was a small vibrator, but she knew if she so much as squirmed Duncan wouldn't have sex with her, and Duncan was the only thing that could get her off. But she saw a look in his eyes, that wasn't right, he didn't look like he wanted to have sex, but looked more like he was worried.

"Duncan, do you mind if I get up?" She asked.

"Yes, you can, besides we need to talk." He held out his hand and helped her to her feet. He walked into the living room and motioned for her to sit on the couch with him. She took the vibrator out and looked at him with concern in her eyes. He let out a sigh and pulled his hood off, showing her that he had shaved his head.

"Oh my God Duncan, why did you cut your faux hawk off?" He let out another sigh and unzipped his hoodie and removed it, exposing his arm due to him wearing a tank top. He had a tattoo on his upper left arm that made Gwen gasp. It was the United States Marine Corps logo with a banner reading Semper Fidelis. "What did you do?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"I enlisted in the Marines, I had to do something with my life and I knew this was for the best. I'm gonna be going to basic in a month." A smack was heard throughout the house as Gwen's hand connected with Duncan's cheek.

"You know, you could have said something to me about this before you went and made this decision. Goddamn, I've been your girlfriend for 3 fucking years and we've been living together all this time and you won't even discuss this with me?" She stood up and stormed into their bedroom and slammed the door behind her. Duncan let out a growl and lit a cigarette. He sat back on the couch and started to think how he could smooth the situation. He was nearly finished with the cigarette before he came up with an idea. He snubbed his cigarette and walked to their bedroom. He tried opening the door and he found it locked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his lockpick kit and within 30 seconds he opened the door. Gwen was lying face down on the bed, sobs coming out of her. Duncan sat on the bed and put his hand on her leg. She kicked her leg away from him then he decided to put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"You're right Gwen, I should have consulted you before making such a big decision. But it was a heat of the moment thing, I wanted to do it for a long time and I was afraid you would worry." Gwen sat up and shoved him away.

"You're Goddamn right I'm worried. You re the only guy I've ever slept with and you're by far my longest relationship. I fucking love you but apparently you don't love me enough to talk to me!" She yelled at him. Duncan's eyes actually watered as she implied that and he knew he had to show her he meant business.

"What if I want to start a family with you? Right now, we start the family we talked about having?"

"So what the kid won't have his dad around and may not even meet him?" She huffed at him.

"No, so this kid can meet their dad as a good person, so that my kid can be proud of its dad. Please Gwen, have my baby." He grabbed her hand gently and looked her dead in the eyes. Gwen sat there for several minutes before answering.

"Yes Duncan, I'll have your baby, but I get to be on top." She grabbed Duncan's tank top and tore it off him and ran her hands over his ripped chest and abs. She leaned down and bit his nipple hard enough to gain a hiss from Duncan. Duncan started to rub her pussy through her panties. Gwen moaned gently then gasped as Duncan started to suck her nipple. Duncan slipped his shorts off leaving his tented boxers, making Gwen's mouth water. She pulled her panties off then pulled his boxers off exposing 7 thick inches of meat to Gwen. She gently pushed him back onto the bed and rubbed Duncan's balls. She licked from his balls to the tip of his dick, taking the head in her mouth, gently sucking and running her tongue around it. Duncan placed his hand on the back of her head and ran his hand through her hair. She felt his cock start to swell in her mouth, and she began to go lower on him. It finally reached the full 11 inches and Gwen was barely able to bottom out on his cock. Gwen startd to sputter, spit running down her mouth and Ducan's cock before she yanked her head off, gasping for air. Duncan looked up at her with a grin, as always thinking he was the shit. Gwen lightly squeezed his balls then crawled over him and planted her slightly hairy pussy on his face.

"Eat me you fucker." Duncan began to lick her gently, then shoved a finger in her and roughly finger fucked her while nibbling on her clit. Her breathing hitched and Duncan got brave. He scooted her forward and started to lick her ass causing her to stop breathing for a second. "Goddamn, keep that up." He kept licking at her ass and fingering her roughly. He kept going for several minutes and he felt her pussy start to clamp on his fingers. He quickly pulled his fingers out and grabber her clit and twisted it, causing her to cry out and pleasure, her juices to squirt out on his chest, stomach and crotch. She collapsed onto him, breathing heavily, with a big grin on her face.

"You can never resist it when I do that." Duncan said with a cocky smirk. Gwen quickly scrambled around and dug her nails into his chest and raked them down to his abs, making him hiss in pain.

"You're still not out of trouble. You're in for a world of hurt tonight." She smiled evilly and got up to go into the closet. She came back with a set of clamps and attached them to Duncan's nipples then wrapped the cords around her fingers. She straddled him and sank down on his cock, making both of them groan, then Duncan cried out in pain as she pulled the clamps. She laughed and started riding him hard, her ass smashing into his lower abdominals and upper crotch, making him groan out. She reached down and grabbed his balls, and began pulling making his legs jerk around. They continued for several minutes until Duncan felt Gwen tighten up.

"Shit Gwen, I'm gonna cum." Gwen started riding him faster, then pulled the nipple clamps til they came off, making him yell in pain, his cum flooding into Gwen. She fell back onto him, her head hitting his shoulder full force. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. They were both breathing heavily and Duncan reached his hand down and cupped her pussy, feeling a bit of cum leaking out. They laid there holding each other and Duncan kissed Gwen's neck.

"I love you Duncan."

"I hope this proves without a doubt that I love you Gwen." They soon fell asleep, hoping that they would soon have a kid. A month later, Gwen, her mom and brother, and Duncan's parents drove him to the bus station. They walked Duncan hugged them all in turn, lingering especially on his mom and Gwen. He began to walk off before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and came face to face with his dad. He stared into his dad's face and was shocked to see tears in his dad's eyes.

"I'm so proud of you Duncan. You're doing what I've always known you could do. I can't wait to see you when you come back as a Marine." Keith put his arms around his son and hugged him again, and it took everything that Duncan had not to cry.

"I love you," Duncan said as he walked away. He turned around by the bus and waved to his party, and walked onto the bus. He sat in his seat and couldn't believe he was doing this.

TIME SKIP

Duncan walked out of basic training with a few other Marines. He saw Gwen's mom and brother, then his eyes fell on Gwen. She was definitely showing pregnancy and never looked more beautiful to Duncan. He ran to her and scooped, her up, swinging her around. He had a smile on his face then started looking around.

"Where's my parents," he asked looking around. Gwen's face immediately fell.

"Duncan... your parents... they got in a wreck about 2 weeks ago. A drunk driver came across the line and hit them head on. They didn't even make it to the hospital." Duncan was silent for a minute, then he got angry.

"DON'T EVEN FUCKING JOKE LIKE THAT WITH ME! NOW WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!?" He yelled at the 3 of them, drawing the attention of several other Marines, one in particular, who made his way over to them.

"Myers, chill out, don't sit there and yell at her, she's pregnant, she doesn't need that kind of stress." He said, visibly upset and pissed.

"FUCK YOU GUADAGNINO!" Duncan yelled at him. Guadagnino put him in a double chicken wing and brought Duncan down to his knees.

"Think Myers, if your parents were here, would they stand for you yelling at your pregnant girlfriend? Not only that you're a Marine, you're to keep your honor clean, and as far as I'm concerned you have no honor right now. So if you're going to feel any emotions, why should it be anger? You wouldn't have continued basic if you had found out your parents had passed, I'm sure she thought it would be best if you found out at a later time. I spent time in military school and I didn't find out my little sister had died until after my GED test so that I could get it and actually do something with my life. Now calm down or I swear to God Almighty, you'll never yell at another person again." Duncan had calmed down and he went quickly from anger to embarrassment, hurt and anger. He began sobbing and Gutierrez released him, looking at his friend. Gwen slowly kneeled down and put her arms around Duncan, holding him close. He sat there for several minutes before getting up and then helping Gwen up. He wiped his eyes then turned to Guadagnino.

"Myers, call me if you ever need someone to talk to." He told Duncan as he handed him a slip of paper then walked back to his family. Duncan faced the three and sighed.

"I'm sorry for yelling, its just I can't believe what I'm being told. Let s just go home, I need to see their graves." He walked past them to the shuttle bus and took a seat in the back. He put his head down and waited for the bus to move. Everyone else piled on and Gwen set next to him, her arm around his shoulders. He was shaking slightly for a few hours. Eventually they made it home and Duncan changed into his dress uniform. He went out to the garage and sat on his Harley before starting it up. He rode to the graveyard and began to look around at the fresh graves before seeing Myers. He turned the bike off and walked up to the tombstones. He stood above them, and started to cry.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been here sooner. But I finally made something of myself. I wish you could have been there, I wanted to make you proud, but I feel I let you down. I love you guys, and I will make sure I do you proud." He said a quiet prayer and left. He got back home and got a drink from the fridge and sat next to Gwen. She put her head on his shoulder and ran her hand over his bald head..

"I still can't get used to this."

"Well it s just what has to be," he said, taking a drink.

"I can't wait to have my faux hawked boyfriend back." She said.

"How about your faux hawked husband?" He asked.

"What did you just say," she asked her eyes wide.

"I want you to marry me, today, I want you to be my wife." He said looking her in the eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

"Yes Duncan, I'll marry you." He smiled brightly.

"Go put on your best outfit," he said before going into the bathroom to shave. He came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and Gwen went in wearing a black and midnight blue dress. She came out a bit later with her hair swept back in a ponytail and a bit of make up on. She had never looked more beautiful to Duncan. They walked out to her 2014 PT Cruiser and drove to DJ's house. They knocked on his door and when he opened it, they explained what was going on and he was more than happy to marry them. He changed into a suit and his girlfriend Dawn grabbed her camera and they went outside to stand in front of his Oak tree as he began. Dawn took several photos during it and made sure to get a good shot of them as they had their first kiss as a married couple. They thanked DJ and Dawn and gave them 100 dollars then spoke with them for a while before leaving. They were both happy and when they got home, Duncan carried Gwen over the threshold and took her to the bedroom and sat her on the bed. They both removed their clothes until they were in their underwear.

Duncan grabbed Gwen and began to kiss her. He smacked her ass roughly and started going lower, biting her neck, making her moan. God had he missed that sound. He gently pushed her over the bed and pulled her panties down. She wiggled her ass at him and he smacked it harder. She jumped and let out a yelp, making Duncan smirk. He pulled his boxers down and rubbed himself along her slit.

"Duncan, you better stop teasing me, I haven't had an orgasm in three months and I'm already about to burst. Fuck me now or I'm going to rip your dick off!" She shouted, actually scaring Duncan. He smiled and shoved all 11 inches into her, making her scream in pain and pleasure. He let out a grunt due to how tight she was and stayed there for a few minutes, relishing in the feeling of her tightness. He slowly began to pull out til just the head was in then shoved all the way back in making her screech and grip the sheets tight. He kept up this pace for several minutes then had her lay on her back. He put her legs on his shoulders and began to pound into her. Gwen began to scream and Duncan loved hearing that noise. He grabbed both her tits and squeezed hard making her screams get louder and her hands closed in on the sheets and she balled them up in her hands.

"Oh God Duncan, I'm about to cum!" She screamed, Duncan sped up and Gwen's walls tightened around his cock and he groaned out as he came, flooding Gwen with his cum. He rolled to his side and she cuddled to his chest. He kissed her head and they fell asleep, both satisfied and happy.

3 months later

Duncan and Gwen stood, Gwen's eyes brimming with tears and Duncan fighting not to cry either. He was being deployed to the Middle East for 4 months and Duncan was scared to do it. He kissed Gwen gently then planted another on her stomach. He rubbed it gently then hugged and kissed her one last time before walking onto the bus. He sat in a seat and looked out at Gwen. She stared at him and pulled her shirt up to expose her stomach. She waved to him and mouthed I love you to him which he mouthed back. The bus pulled away, and Gwen watched Gwen until she disappeared from sight. He sat back in his seat and pulled out his notepad and resumed writing a poem for his daughter. They had recently they were going to have a little girl. So far his favorite name was either Samantha or Alexa. Gwen wanted to choose the middle name and she had gotten her list down to Jolee or Aise. They decided they would take the rest of the time until her birth to make the final decision.

Gwen let the tears fall from her eyes, as she watched the bus round the corner. She couldn't believe that she wouldn't see her husband for 4 months. She dragged herself to her car and drove home, tears falling the entire time. She sat on the couch and called Maria, Penelope, and Randall, also known as Marilyn, Pixe Corpse and Reaper. They had all long abandoned the Gothic looks. Maria had let her hair grow back out into its natural chocolate brown and was in a short pixie cut, Penelope let her hair dye fade away showing coal black hair and Randall had stopped gelling his hair into unnatural spikes and stopped wearing eye liner. They sat with Gwen talking with her and watching old re runs of ghost hunters. They got many good laughs out of how crappy it all looked and they offered to stay with her until Duncan came home, which Gwen happily accepted, setting Randall and Maria up in the guest room and getting Penelope a pillow and blanket for the couch later. Penelope and Maria made supper for everyone, that consisted of Testaroli, veal and a wonderful Tiramis like Gwen had never tasted before. She had to kick back in Duncan's recliner and could do nothing but rub her stomach, trying to calm it and her daughter down. She had been kicking hard all day and her friends came over to feel and it caused Maria to loook at Randall, glaring daggers at him.

Gwen knew that Maria had been waiting to start a family but Randall just wasn't ready to have a family yet. He had just started an internship at a local lawyer s office and didn't have the time for a kid. He had more than willing proposed to her but had made it clear that even though, he wanted to keep using spermicide, birth control and condoms. Maria had put up a big fight against it as she wanted to have kids, but Randall was strongly against it until they could actually afford them and give them the best. Maria had finally agreed to it, but Gwen knew that she hated it severely. It had put a bit of a strain on their marriage, but she knew it was for the best.

Duncan stepped off the plane and looked around the base. He hated being this far away from Gwen, but he knew he would be able to talk with her at least once a week and he hoped they wouldn't be over here as long as thought. He knew if he did it would only be the first month of her life, but he wanted to see her birth. He put his bag on his rack and sat down, his head in his hands. Guadagnino sat on the bed beside his and looked at him. He tossed a cigarette at Duncan and it landed in Duncan's lap. Duncan picked it up and lit it, sighing gently.

Myers, we were bunk mates, so I think I know you pretty well. Talk to the doc."

"I can't stand being away from Gwen. I won't know if something happens to her. I'm just worried about her."

"Myers, you knew what you were signing up for. You wanted to make something of yourself and you have. But you can't spend all your time worrying about Gwen. I'm sure she has people watching out for her. She'll be fine, and when you go home, you'll be able to hold her and your baby girl. Plus you'll be able to teach that little girl to defend herself when she gets older and you'll be able to scare off any potential perverts when she starts dating." Guadagnino put his hand on Duncan's shoulder and Duncan looked at him with a respectful look.

"I know man, I know, but its just so hard not to worry about her. So many things can go wrong and I can't be there to help her if something does go wrong."

"Dude, everything will be fine. Have faith, you getting all riled up like that is gonna be bad on you mentally and eventually physically. You can't worry about things until they happen man."

"Easy for you to say, you're the single player, I'm a married man with a kid on the way." Guadagnino looked around and grabbed Duncan by the back of his jacket and pulled him close.

"I'm gonna tell you something in confidence man, and if it gets out, I know who's ass to kick. I'm a miserable divorcee. I haven't been laid since my wife left me for my cousin, thats been almost a year." Duncan let a grin spread across his face and Guadagnino shoved him away.

"You should have said something earlier man. Gwen's friend Penelope is single, and I think you would be a good match for her. She's smart like you but she has one hell of a wild side. What do you think?"

"I think it's lucky I only live 3 hours away from you and I think its lucky i met you." He clapped Duncan on the shoulder and stood up and walked out. Duncan tossed leg up on the bed and thought to himself, wishing it would be 4 months already.

3 months later

Gwen let out a long and loud wail of pain as her daughter was born. The child's cries filled the room and Gwen looked over at her mom with half closed eyes. Patricia smiled.

"I wish Duncan could have been here," she said softly before her daughter was put in her arms. She smiled at her daughter and was amazed at how beautiful she was. She had chestnut brown hair like her and beautiful teal eyes that twinkled like diamonds. She kissed her gently on the head.

"What makes you think Duncan isn't here," she heard. She looked up and she saw Duncan standing there in his dress uniform and his arm in a sling.

"Duncan? I thought you were deployed." He moved his arm, causing him to grunt in pain slightly.

"I got shot in the collar bone and they decided to send me home for the time being. I got really lucky." He walked slowly to her and kissed her gently.

"Do you want to hold your daughter?" Gwen asked still shocked. Duncan's smile faded and he sat in the seat.

"Not with this busted arm, I wanna make sure I won't drop her. But I decided what her first name should be. I want her name to be Alexa." Gwen smiled at him.

"Good, then her name is Alexe Aise Myers." Duncan looked at his daughter with tears brimming in his eyes.

4 years later

Duncan had beeen honorably discharged from the Marines, with a Purple Heart, Bronze Star and the rank of Sargeant. His hair was now long enough to spike and he had grown a small goatee out. He was sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee when he heard some feet running quickly across the kitchen. Alexa jumped on his lap. He smiled and ran his hands through her hair then kissed her on the head.

"How's Daddy's little girl?" He asked holding her close.

"I'm doing fwine Daddy." She said with her adorable lisp.

"Do you wanna do anything special today?"

"Can we go see Aunt Penelope and Uncle Vinny?" She asked almost bouncing with excitement. Duncan chuckled lightly.

"I'll talk to mommy, I'm sure she'll say yes. In the mean time, do you wanna watch cartoons?" She nodded happily and Duncan turned it from the news to Nickelodeon. He left the room and walked up to his and Gwen's bedroom. He opened the door and found her sitting in front of her mirror, brushing her hair. She looked over at him with a smile and he moved in and kissed her gently.

"Good morning handsome," she said, running her hands through his hair.

"And good morning to you beautiful." He said sitting on the edge of the bed. He still couldn't believe they were married with a child, even after all these years. "Your daughter wants to go to Vinny and Penelope's today."

"When doesn't she," Gwen asked with a smile on her face. She swept her hair back into a ponytail and got dressed in a pair of pants, some converse sneakers and a Beatles tee shirt. Duncan was dressed in a pair of shorts, a tank top and sneakers as he and Vinny would play a few games of basketball 3 days a week as was their custom to stay in shape as well as going to the gym 4 times a week. Duncan had added a few more tattooes to his body, including a large dragon on his left arm, another for Gwen and Alexa on his chest, another for his parents across his upper back and a large tribal piece that went from one hip up to his shoulders, where it surrounded that tattoo for his parents and went down to the other side of his waist. All of his tattoos were designed by Gwen and done by Maria. Randall had become a lawyer and was successful at it, winning several large cases for multiple clients. Maria owned a tattoo parlour and Gwen did alot of the drawings for her, they were well known across the state. Gwen was as well known as a famous painter, having sold multiple paintings, for high dollar. Duncan was know a cop, following in his parents footsteps. Penelope and Vinny opened their own gym where they both worked as personal trainers. He grabbed Gwen and lightly pinned her against the wall and kissed her with a fiery passion that had only intensified over time. Gwen let out a small growl and pushed him lightly.

"Save some of that passion for later lover boy, I'll let you tie me up. 


End file.
